


The Void Of Hope

by stranger_11_things_353



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_11_things_353/pseuds/stranger_11_things_353
Summary: It's Christmas in 1985 and El Hopper is happy to go see Mike for Christmas, when she goes to sleep something happens....





	The Void Of Hope

It was around 8:15 P.M. the night of December 23, 1985 and El could hardly contain her excitement. She was going to spend Christmas with Mike. She missed him so much it hurt. The last time she had seen him was for Thanksgiving, when he came down to where her and the Byers' moved to down in Illinois. They had been inseparable those 4 days that they had been together, and it was the happiest moment of her life, ever since that tragic 4th of July. Her whole world had come crashing down that day. She had gone completely numb after finding out about Hop. Just thinking about it still hurt, so she pushed it out of her mind and thought of Mike. Her Mike. The Mike that loved her and who she loved back. She couldn't wait to see him again, the very thought brought a dumb smile to her face and a flutter to her heart. She wished she could see him now, if only she could enter the void- "El sweetie? It's time for dinner!" Joyce's voice cut through her thoughts, so El got up from her bed and went to wash up for dinner. When she walked in, she saw the Byers' gathered around at the table. There was a place set for her right across from Joyce. As she sat down, Joyce looked up from her meal and asked "So guys, are you ready to drive down tomorrow? Make sure you have everything you need, we're gonna be there for a week." "Yeah" they all replied in unison, though El was jumping up and down inside her mind. She was more than ready to go. The dinner conversation continued around her as she ate, and she'd chime in every now and again. Once she finished, she went to her room to get ready for bed. She brushed her hair and teeth, and was looking through her clothes to find pajamas, when she found a shirt. Hop's shirt. She picked it up, found some clothes and went to lie down. She cuddled his shirt close to her chest and cried silently for the dad she missed. She never even got to tell him she loved him. She continued quietly sobbing, until finally, she had cried herself to sleep. 

Cold. Wet. That's all El could feel under her feet. She awoke in an instant and found herself, not in her room, but in the void. She was shocked. She hadn't been able to use her powers at all for the past 5 months, let alone be able to enter the void. She stood there for a moment, lost in thought when she heard the sound of clanging shackles, and the Russian voices to accompany it. She couldn't understand what the Russians were saying and the clangs were getting louder. She walked towards the Russians, when she heard a faint voice; a mans voice. As she got closer, she could hear the voice more clearly. "Let me out of here," the man slurred, "I don't know what you Russki's want." That's when she heard it. The familiarity of the voice hit her like a truck. "Hop?", she called out. She started walking faster, almost to the point where she ran, just to get to the cell, where all the Russians were. Once she got there, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Hop?", she choked out. Right in front of her was the chief,her dad, shackled to the wall like some prisoner, and dressed in what appeared to be a black and white striped jumpsuit. "El ran towards him crying, trying to hug him when everything started to fade into smoke. "No!" she yelled out. "No! Hop? Hop!?" she kept screaming until finally she awoke out of the void and into her bedroom. She still had his shirt clutched in her arms, as she sobbed out of relief. "I knew you weren't gone. I knew it.", she whisper-cried. She kept crying for what felt like hours, until she realized she was going to see Mike and had to be ready in a few hours. With that though in mine, she ran to the bathroom to get herself together, and when she looked in the mirror, not only were tears streaked down her face; the blood from her nose was too. That's when it finally, fully registered in her mind. She got her powers back. She had to tell someone. She just had to. About the void, about Hop, about everything. But who? Should she tell Joyce? No, that didn't sound right. She didn't want to give Joyce false hope if it wasn't true. She thought about the other's she could tell, but decided that the one person she could definitely tell was Mike. He'd listen and wouldn't think of her as delusional. If anything, he kept reassuring her that her powers would come back, and they did. She just had to wait a few more hours until she'd see him and tell him what happened. El was still excited, but now anxious as to where Hop is and what's happening to him....

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off a theory I immediately had after watching Season 3. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think


End file.
